


oh, we've made a mistake

by frantashope



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Out of Character, Philosophy, Psychology, Slow To Update, basically everything after season 1 is ignored, did i mention philosophy and psychology? Fucking lots of it, maybe smut not sure though, tbh there is literally everyone here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantashope/pseuds/frantashope
Summary: The stranger met Isak’s eyes, and they stared at each other for good couple minutes until they’ve heard Jonas' voice coming closer."Even?"Isak knew that in a second there would be Jonas standing in front of him, and he would totally recognize him. He also knew that once Jonas sees him, there would be questions and disfavor, and he wasn’t ready to face it. So, he broke the eye contact and stormed out of the supermarket leaving his full cart in front of the stranger, and not daring to even think of how stupid he must have looked to this pretty boy.***A story about Isak and Even making different decisions in their lives and seeing what every choice brings them. Destinies of two separate people focused on the moment when their lifelines intertwined.Canon Divergence AU, in which Isak doesn't get any of Even's movie references, until one day he finally does.





	1. Part one: Isak. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> A little backstory:  
> I was preparing for an exam when I had this idea. Actually, it was inspired by the book I needed for the exam. I don't think anyone here can recognise it but if you do I'd be really surprised (It's not really popular in the English-speaking world, I'm not being arrogant).  
> I still have to prepare for an exam, so there are going to be slow updates, I'm sorry.  
> Also, English isn't my native language, so I could really use some help with grammar and stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xoxo

Part one: Isak. Chapter 1.

When he was sixteen, he felt like the world was ending. His dad left, slammed not only the front door of their house but also the whole lifestyle Isak was not always content with but loved nevertheless. 

Mom didn’t notice. Sometimes she asked who Isak was, sometimes she met him with a frying pan in hands as she thought he was some kind of burglar, so it wasn’t that surprising that her husband’s absence went unnoticed for her. It didn’t for Isak, though. He tried to come home as late as possible because if he’s going to feel this lonely all the time, he would rather do that far away from the place they were all once happy in. 

To be fair, sometimes he would notice his mother staring at few things left after his father’s oh so brave decision with some sort of recognition in hazel, just like Isak’s, eyes. At that moments he felt betrayed by her because it seemed like she was pretending that she forgot there were three plates on the dining table once. He was angry at her and sometimes he would yell at her and blame his mom for being so selfish, for basically leaving her child without actually physically leaving him. 

Now, looking back, he admits it was jealousy that made him frustrated. At the back of his mind, he understood that was her coping mechanism, the easiest way to overcome the pain of being left. Isak was jealous of her ability to do that because, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t do the exact same thing. He tried everything; from downing one alcohol shot after another every day to hooking up with every girl that was willing to. Which actually pushed him to the edge even more. 

You may live in the most tolerant, free, open-minded country in the fucking universe but the fright of everyone knowing your deepest, darkest secret would still tear you apart. It’s not always the scary thought of not being accepted, although it’s very weighty too, but rather the possibility of being treated differently. Which is kind of illogical if we think about it. People act around you opposed to what they used to, like you’re not the same person you were yesterday, just because they know something new about you. But you know that you were always like that, nothing’s changed, and deep down you just hope they’ll understand it. 

Most times they don’t, and that’s the thing you have to accept, even though you don’t even want to believe in it. Isak so desperately wanted to believe that there are people out there who care, but being misunderstood, left out, forgotten so many times puts a strain on your faith in people; you want it or not. 

You know, if there was such a thing as a universal concept for… anything, really, that would probably win an award for the most disappointing one. Well, imagine the person you trust the most. The truth is, even they can’t explore every corner of your soul. All people are alone anyways, Isak knows that. But as soon as you accept that loneliness, breathing will be so much easier. 

Maybe it was Isak’s fault for their friendship with Jonas falling apart. Maybe it was the fact that Isak betrayed Eva’s trust, shattered the relationship between his only best friends, although it wasn’t his part to do that. Maybe this thing was inevitable but he shouldn’t have done that, he shouldn’t even have been a part of it. But at that time he couldn’t blame himself for that; he couldn’t find the strength to admit that there was one more thing he destroyed. So, he ignored it. 

And then he pushed that thought away. And then he blamed Jonas for leaving him too, even though he realized that he was the one who started keeping distance and secrets, not trusting, lying, and hiding his true self. Isak made himself believe that Jonas wouldn’t want a person like Isak to be his friend. He was so afraid of seeing hatred in the eyes of his best friend, that he made the most selfish decision in his life - he made Jonas think that he didn’t deserve Isak’s trust because of something he had done. 

He saw the pain in Jonas’ eyes every time they passed each other in the hallways they used to walk down with laughter. Until one day, Jonas wasn’t alone and didn’t notice Isak by the locker, because he was so focused on what a blonde tall guy was telling him.

That day there was a phone call during lunch time from a police officer. His mom was admitted by the police to a mental health clinic after being found running down the streets, on which Isak spent his whole childhood trying to learn how to even stand on a skateboard, with a kitchen knife because she thought a postman wanted to steal something from their house. The waffle he was eating was left on the table, and Isak knew nobody noticed him storming out of the school cafeteria. 

That day Isak missed biology, came home, packed two T-shirts, one pair of jeans and some things that are considered to be necessary in situations like that, texted his father that he was going to live with his aunt in Bergen for some time, left his phone on the bed, and walked out of the unfamiliar house without even bothering to lock the door. 

Everything in his backpack was useless because the only necessary thing right now was someone’s hand on his shoulder stopping him from running away. There was nothing but the unusually cold, for the evening in the middle of May, wind. 

 

***

 

It felt like going back to the place he dreaded the most in his life. And he wasn’t sure if he meant the actual place, the actual city, or the metaphorical one, the person who he once was and the one he erased from his memory. 

The train station was the same, the train was too, but it was all different at the same time. There wasn’t a crappy backpack with holes on his shoulders, he wasn’t wearing a dirty T-shirt with some shitty joke on it (although, there was a similar one in his suitcase but that’s not the point), there were no curls his parents loved so much. 

Despite everything being so unfamiliar, Oslo still made him feel like he’s suffocating. Even though he wasn’t Isak anyone in this city knew. Even though it’s been 5 years.

He didn’t want to take a bus because he would still feel Jonas’ presence. The pain in his chest was so familiar, that he didn’t even give that a single thought. Heartache wasn’t his friend anymore; numbness was. 

He called a taxi, listened to a driver talking and smiled at the dialect he didn’t know he missed. He saw teenagers walking down the streets, laughing so sincerely, saw some of his favorite shops and some new ones in the places he used to be a frequenter at. It felt like he knew everyone who was out there, in the city, in its every nook; and somehow the city didn’t seem like a prison anymore, Isak felt painful but pleasant feeling of nostalgia, running through his veins faster than blood was. 

The driver was cheerfully talking about Eurovision and couldn’t care less about the fact that Isak obviously didn’t seem like the type to be interested in something like that. But Valtersen didn’t mind; moreover, he did watch the final show. 

When they arrived at the destination, Isak was relieved to see that this place didn’t look like anything that could’ve awaken old memories. It was a new building, high and looking very hi-tech-like with the reflecting windows being the main attraction. He felt a little bit overwhelmed by its height, even though there were only like 7 or 6 floors. 

A concierge smiled at him, checked his passport, and after telling Isak that the lease can be signed tomorrow with the real estate agent Isak worked with, he gave him the keys of the apartment Isak would call his.

It was on the sixth floor, at the end of the hallway. There was no furniture except for a used-looking sofa and a kitchen that always came with the apartments like this. He dropped his luggage right in the center of the room that will soon be the main one. Isak stood in front of the window overlooking roofs of the buildings that weren’t this high; there was a supermarket right at the corner of the street, and, if you look diagonally on the left, another apartment block of the same height as his house now. Isak saw the windows right in front of him and wondered if there was someone standing behind them just like Isak was right now. What was this imaginary person like? What gender do they identify themselves with? What do they like to watch on Sunday evenings? What is their McDonald’s order? 

A phone pinged in his back pocket, reminding him of the actual purpose of his visit. 

He didn’t bother looking in the mirror or checking his outfit, there was no point in that. He locked the door with the keys that didn’t even leave his hands, and ignored a lift, going for a staircase instead. It gave him more time to think and to prepare to what was waiting outside. Or rather, who. 

The main hall seemed a lot shorter than it was just 20 minutes ago, and Isak knew his mind was playing tricks on him. The glass door opened too smoothly to his liking, and a black car seemed too close. He took a deep breath and opened a front door, coming face to face with the man he hadn’t seen for six years, since the day the door was slammed. The one he used to call a father.

Now he was aware they were complete strangers destined to meet again because of another person they were once close to. There was a small talk, and Isak tried so hard not to cringe at how fake and awkward their questions sound. 

Nevertheless, Isak would rather talk to his father longer if it could save him from being where they arrived at. Trying to stop the shakiness of his hands, he opened the door and looked around. 

The silence was so thick in this place that Isak could feel its weight on his shoulders. There was a group of men behind a tree talking quietly but Isak could see their smiles even from the distance. There was also a man to the right from Isak’s father; he was dressed in black and was looking at his watch a little bit irritated. 

Isak walked a path to the man as slowly as he could without anyone noticing how much he hated this moment; his dad following behind. 

He nodded at the man not wanting to say greetings out loud; the wind was making him shiver and he tried to pull the sleeves of his black sweater down to his knuckles. 

The coffin was already placed in the grave that seemed too deep and too dark. He heard fainted noises of the parson’s speech but couldn’t comprehend what he was saying; he also didn’t really want to. 

He suddenly saw his mother’s long blonde curls with the worms and dirt in them, her slender fingers carefully intertwined on her chest, and felt so sick that his knees nearly gave out, the picture was too realistic. There were so many emotions floating inside him that he was surprised there weren't waterfalls on his cheeks. The guilt was overwhelming. The hatred for himself was overwhelming. And above all that there was a thought that he had never seen her so calm and so tender. 

He took a handful of dark sluggish dirt and threw it in the pit, not giving a single fuck that the man didn’t finish his speech. But the parson turned out to be an understanding man because he left without a single word of protest. Isak’s father did the same thing Isak did, and they stayed silent for some more time. 

It’s been a couple minutes or a couple hours when his father turned to Isak and asked if he wanted a cigarette. 

At the same time the words left his mouth Isak bitterly realized that was the most sincere question his dad had ever asked him.

Couple seconds later there was a single tear falling down Isak’s cheek. Only one little drop that held so much. 

 

He was at his apartment within an hour. It was already dark outside and Isak didn’t bother turning on the lights even when he went to wash his hands. He fell on the couch after taking a sleeping pill just so he wouldn’t have to think about three big things on his mind:

his mother’s death,

his father’s goodbye, which was the last one, they both knew it, even though it wasn’t said out loud,

and the fact that despite convincing himself that he would return to Bergen after the ceremony, Isak quitted his job, packed everything he owned and bought an apartment in the city he was once suffocating in.


	2. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long. 
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to Dani, one of my closest friends. She passed her last exam today. I love you, you rule the world <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Share your opinion if you want, it would make me very happy.

There’s that calmness everyday things bring. You know, when you clean your room while music is playing in the background and you sing lyrics off tune but on the top of your voice, and there’s that satisfying feeling like everything can be and is okay. Or when you buy groceries checking the shopping list in your hands literally every minute, and you know that is all for you, for your home. It feels like you control your life and not the other way round. That’s why it’s so therapeutic when life gets overwhelming. 

Isak wanted to start this therapy as soon as possible. He woke up around 8, still used to early shifts at the laboratory he worked in while living in Bergen. Not going to lie, the only one thing Isak won’t miss is his boss’ strange ways to organize his employees’ work. They were fucking scientists, and there was scientific proof that the human brain works better past 10, but Mr. Oswald thought they’ll be more productive in the morning. Most people Isak worked with had to drink at least two cups of coffee to function normally or sleep in the laboratory, and that was obviously not very effective. 

After the usual morning routine, he was out the apartment at 11 and heading straight to a supermarket. Those simple things usually reminded him of how much he had changed, and now, being back in Oslo, this whole realization overwhelmed him even more but in a good way. He always smiled when he chose salads and vegetables over spicy nachos and chips that he used to consume instead of dinners back at school. Isak obviously still enjoyed it, who doesn’t, but still, it was kind of an aberration now for him to buy junk food. He was a grown-ass man. He had just turned 22, okay?

The supermarket seemed abandoned at the early hour, and cashiers were falling asleep. Isak felt peppy and energetic, pushing his cart with force and holding his phone with the shopping list opened in notes. He found everything he needed fairly quick, except for the wheat crackers, when he was pulled out of his intense crackers dilemma by the familiar voice. 

It took Isak a minute to release to whom that voice belonged, and it made him both sad and guilty. Because obviously, how could’ve he forgotten, it was Jonas. His childhood best friend who was the closest person to him ever. Yes, Isak ruined it by moving to Bergen without a word to any of his friends but he still hasn't had anyone closer than Jonas, ever. So, it was a shock to hear him again and know he was right in the next aisle, arguing with someone about different types of cereal.

Isak couldn’t recognize the second voice but he wasn’t sure, considering it took him time to remember Jonas’, and he was, like, his only friend. It obviously belonged to a guy, it was deep and raspy and very, very pleasant, Isak admitted to himself. 

"Do you even understand how fucking gross Cheerios are?"

"The hell is wrong with you, man?" Jonas sounded surprised but defensive at the same time, and it actually made Isak snort. He sort of agreed with whoever Jonas’ opponent was, to be honest, Cheerios were overrated, but he remembered his best friend to be obsessed with that cereal, so he was sympathetic to the stranger. 

"Okay, forget it, we’re going to buy whichever Eva would’ve wanted us to buy", Isak couldn’t hear Jonas’ reply as he felt too many emotions taking over him after hearing just this one sentence. It was one thing to know there was Jonas some meters away, and it was completely different to know that Jonas and Eva were still friends, or even more, that they had a company of other people they hang out with and realize that there’s no longer a place for him in their lives. He knew that he could’ve been the one arguing with Jonas over cereal right now, and they could’ve been both hungover after the party at Eva’s where they spilled beer on her couch, and that was exactly why they were buying groceries for her in apology. He knew it so damn well that the dull pain in his chest was threatening to spill out of him with every shaky breath he was taking now. 

And that was exactly why he was so resistant to go back to Oslo. 

Isak was so taken aback that he missed the end of the argument and was soon met with a sight of a guy, who appeared from the next aisle. He was really tall, broad-shouldered and very well-built but slender. He was wearing a wrinkled white shirt and a jean jacket on top with dark blue jeans and had two boxes of Nesquik cereal in his hands. His hair was barely styled but stayed in a messy quiff nevertheless. The stranger met Isak’s eyes, and they stared at each other for good couple minutes until they’ve heard Jonas' voice coming closer. 

"Even?"

Isak knew that in a second there would be Jonas standing in front of him, and he would totally recognize him. He also knew that once Jonas sees him, there would be questions and disfavor, and he wasn’t ready to face it. So, he broke the eye contact and stormed out of the supermarket leaving his full cart in front of the stranger, and not daring to even think of how stupid he must have looked to this pretty boy. 

Isak didn’t feel like going home because he still needed groceries, and he was going to walk to the other supermarket he saw yesterday. But right now he needed to calm himself. 

There was a little park nearby, so he headed there and sat down on the bench closest to the entrance. Some children were running around yelling gibberish and that was actually helping Isak to think of anything rather than that disaster of a grocery shopping. 

Like, if we think about it, what a fucking chance to meet your best friend at the supermarket in a city with a population of almost 700 thousand people? Yet, here he was. Isak always imagined their meeting, thought about how he would explain himself and apologize, how Jonas would be angry at first but would understand everything eventually but now, when he had an actual chance to make it all a reality, he chickened out. 

Isak pulled out an old pack of cigarettes, and took one in his mouth, lightening it up carefully. He felt smoke settling down in his lungs and throat and let it out together with tension. He could now think straight and rational, not feeling any weight on his shoulders. 

At least, he had some information now. Jonas was still in Oslo, and so was Eva, and they both were friends with that gorgeous stranger Isak had the most intense eye contact with. And his best friend still could kill anyone for Cheerios. That was not a lot, obviously, but it was enough for Isak to have hope taking over him. Maybe there was still a chance to start it all over without revealing anyone’s secrets and hiding his true self and generally fucking up any good relationship he had with anyone. 

At least, if he ever finds the confidence to face everyone he had hurt five years ago.

At least, if he ever gets a chance to meet any one of them again.

 

***

Isak wasn’t sure if he would ever admit it, but he liked it more at the Oslo laboratory. There was more freedom in projects and they were more interesting and complicated, so he allowed himself to be passionate about his work again. He missed his colleagues, Ryan and Celia he used to crack stupid chemistry jokes with but he managed to befriend some people here too. There was Leila, Julian, and Adam and they all worked in the same room with Isak. He knew Adam and Leila were engaged but they never showed any affection at work, and Isak admired them for this kind of professionalism as he was aware of how loveable they both were outside the laboratory. They went to a bar once, and it was actually really nice to see them so happy. Isak felt a little bit lonely as his last relationship was back in the first year of the university, and didn’t last very long. It also helped to keep his mind from drifting back to Jonas’ friend. Isak remembered his eyes to be the most beautiful ones he had ever seen before, light blue with dark rings around each. 

"Isak, could you, please, close up today for me?" he was brought back to reality by Adam’s voice. Isak turned around and was surprised to see everyone leaving. Julian, a quiet, shy and very mysterious guy, nodded at him and left the lab without a word. It was past six, so they were officially done with the work for the week. 

“Isak?’’ Adam asked again, helping Leila to put on her coat. 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, sure,’’ Isak replied, smiling at both of them and waving when they thanked him and said their goodbyes. 

He was left alone in the laboratory and was able to finish his report before checking everything, cleaning his workplace and locking the door. When he exited the building, it was already dark and quite chilly outside. Isak adjusted his red scarf and headed to the tram station. He would have to take a bus to Ikea, and, although he was tired, he couldn’t really allow himself to postpone buying furniture anymore. He would have it delivered tomorrow so that he could put everything in its place on the weekend. 

Isak couldn’t help but smile seeing all the familiar streets he could remember from his school years. It made him both happy and sad, like everything in Oslo; it was the city he had the best and the worst memories from. Everything was bittersweet, and that’s probably what life is about. 

He has been walking around the store for couple hours already, and he managed to find everything he needed immediately, a list of names and places in hand when some pillows drew his attention. There were four types of them, each of different texture and size, and Isak didn’t know if he wanted a soft one or the one that wouldn’t damage his neck. It was hard, okay? 

After 20 minutes he had only two choices in his hands but the decision still seemed impossible.

"Take the right one, it is more comfortable," Isak startled, immediately recognizing the voice. He almost dropped the pillows and awkwardly tried to catch them, hitting his head on the metal shelf behind him in the process. When Isak turned around, his face flushing, he was met with the most obscure sight he has ever seen. 

The stranger - Isak remembered Jonas calling him Even - was lying on one of the exhibition beds with one hand behind his head and feet on the plastic mat they place on beds to prevent it from getting dirty. Even was looking at him with mischief in blue eyes and a smirk on the lips. He had his other hand in a big 1,5kg bag of Haribo Happy Colas. And like, what the fuck? 

Isak silently watched him take a handful of those, not understanding a single thing about the whole situation. So, when Even sat on the bed and asked if he would like some, he just stared at him dumbstruck. 

"No?" said the guy, eating four at a time. He stood up, and Isak noticed how much taller he was. "Come outside."

With that, he left. 

It took Isak less than a minute to follow him, forgetting about the list, the pillows and basic rules for not getting in trouble. 

He thought he had lost Even when there was no one at the exit until he felt someone staring at the back of his head. The man was looking at him, holding a joint between his lips and leaning one shoulder against the wall of the building. When Isak came closer, Even offered him the same joint he was smoking. Isak took it without any hesitation, and he had no time to realize that he hadn’t smoked for 2 years, that he didn’t know anything about this person, except his name and that he’s Jonas’ friend, because Even took his hand and led the way to the nearest bus station. 

***

"Burgers are so much tastier when you’re high," Isak’s words were muffled by the big bite he took.

"I know, right?" 

They were at McDonald’s, and despite it being almost ten in the evening, there were quite a few occupied tables. They had five cheeseburgers in front of them and french fries thrown all over their trays. Isak was animatedly talking about the hilarious meme he saw the other day, and Even was laughing, his eyes following every Isak’s movement. Isak was so high he couldn’t even blush at that.

"You have sauce on your cheek," Even leaned across the table, knocking down a, thankfully, empty Sprite bottle, and wiped mayo off Isak’s face with his finger. He then took it in his mouth, eyes not leaving Isak’s. Isak swallowed thickly, feeling the heat rising inside of him and realizing he needed to change the subject as soon as possible. He coughed, starting to unwrap the second cheeseburger with too much concentration for this simple task. 

"You know, I don’t usually get high with strangers," Isak said, smiling a little into his burger. 

"I’ve thought so but I guess, I’m too cool to resist," replied Even, wiggling his eyebrows, which made Isak snort. 

"Yeah, right. We met at Ikea, you offered me Haribo’s, then a joint, and took me to McDonald’s. Coolness is your second name. What’s the deal with candies, by the way?"

Even shrugged in response and patted his jacket pocket proudly, "I crave sugar when I’m high."

"Oh my God," Isak laughed, almost dropping his half eaten cheeseburger, "You’re so lame, I can’t believe you."

"No," Even smiled at him tenderly, making Isak feel warm inside, _"We’re the coolest people in McDonald’s."_

There was something in Even’s eyes Isak couldn’t understand, so he just smiled at him, "No, Even, I’m cool, and you’re lame."

"What the fuck," Even looked so scandalized that Isak actually thought he was too rude and was about to apologize when Even continued, "I would have to educate you on so many things."

"Excuse me, what the hell?" Isak was ready to start his speech on how he was the best in his college when Even shut him up. 

"Nothing, eat your burger," Isak wanted to argue, he really did, but the cheeseburger was so damn tasty, that he didn’t want to waste his time. 

"Just so you know, I haven’t been to McDonald’s for so long."

“That’s why I took you here. I’ve seen your cart, remember? There were just greens and other boring stuff. My friend asked if I had scared away some vegan chick,’’ Even replied, taking two sticks of french fries in his mouth. 

Isak almost panicked when he remembered how close to meeting Jonas he was that day but then his brain got that he was being shamed for having broccolis on his shopping list. 

"What? They’re good for your health! And that doesn’t mean I don’t eat burgers, I do! I’m the best fucking eater of the cheeseburgers!"

Even was amused by his sudden outburst but regained his composure really quickly. 

"Are you? Doesn’t seem like you’re."

"It’s a challenge," Isak said furiously, already taking another burger. 

Even did the same, and when the countdown reached 1, they began to wolf down their cheeseburgers, making so much mess, that Isak felt mayo getting on his shoes. They refused to break eye contact, although, they both felt people stare at them with disapproval. Even had just finished the last one and hadn’t had a chance to say anything to Isak, who was still eating his and glaring at the boy in front of him, when a manager came up to them.

"Gentlemen, I would have to ask you to leave," he said, trying to sound as polite as possible, even though his annoyance could have been seen from Mars. 

Isak still had a mouth full of the burger, so he couldn’t even speak without making even more mess. Even didn’t realize what they’ve done until he saw a tomato slice on his jeans. 

"Yes, sorry, sir. You’re right, we’re leaving," he stood up, pulling Isak out of his seat by the sleeve. Isak was embarrassed not only by what they’ve been doing but also by the fact that he still couldn’t swallow everything. 

Even apologized once again, and soon they were outside the McDonald’s at midnight, covered in sauce and random ingredients from cheeseburgers. 

"I won, though," said Even, smirking at Isak, who was so taken aback, that he managed to finally swallow his cheeseburger. 

"What? No, you did not!"

"I’ve finished it first!" argued Even, trying to suppress his laughter. 

"That wasn’t a fair game from the beginning! You’ve had three burgers in total, and I’ve eaten four! So, I won, I’m the King!" Isak wasn’t even joking anymore, it was a serious matter now.

Even laughed at him, and Isak felt so many emotions bubbling inside of him, most of which he hadn’t felt in so many years. The yellow neon lights were casting interesting shadows on Even’s face, and Isak could swear it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. 

"It’s late, I think we have to part our ways," Even said after they both calmed down. 

"Yeah, probably," Isak answered, even though everything inside him was yelling the opposite. 

Even took a step closer, and Isak felt his breath hitch. Even’s pupils were a little bigger than it normally should be but that was making his blue eyes more magnetic. 

"I’ll see you soon," his voice held so much confidence that Isak couldn’t even find it in himself to reply immediately. It was only when Even turned around and walked away when Isak echoed.

"I’ll see you soon."

For some reason, it took him much more time to come down from his high this time. But when he did, he was trying to fall asleep on the couch in his apartment. And that was the moment when he realized.

They hadn’t asked for each other’s numbers. Isak still didn’t know anything about Even, not even his full name. 

And Isak didn’t even introduce himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the beginning of the actual plot. What do you think? How do you think they will meet again? 
> 
> You can talk to me here: [ Tumblr ](http://jlrkhm.tumblr.com)
> 
> My name's Julia, by the way.


	3. Heathers

It’s been a week, and Isak just had to embrace the fact that there was literally no chance to see Even again. He blamed himself for being so stupid and so high, that he couldn’t even think logically. Although looking back, Isak wasn’t sure the weed was that good, and maybe it’s Even’s presence that made him feel like he was on the top of the world. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, though, because, obviously, he’s not a teenager to be so easily attracted to someone. Of course not, what do you even mean?

He liked to reminisce on those couple hours they had, and it felt more like a good, unusual memory now, and not the wasted opportunity that Isak regretted missing. Although, he did blame himself at first.

Even was gorgeous, mysterious, and so fucking intriguing, that Isak couldn’t help but let unhealthy curiosity burn his insides. He thought about him any spare minute, analyzing every movement and every word, trying to find something he didn’t notice. It felt a lot like gambling; you just can’t stop, you want to know as much as you can, and you literally can sell your own kidneys for just a small piece of information. 

On Thursday, he was sitting at a lunch table with Leila, Adam, and Ilsa, a girl from the laboratory a floor above theirs. Julian ditched them for some reason and was now sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria, staring at his tuna sandwich. Isak had no idea what his deal was but that guy was really creepy. Leila and Adam were discussing Leila’s step-sister, whose name was Sonja, but Isak wasn’t really interested, and he also had to listen to Ilsa, who was asking him about his university degree, even though he wasn’t interested in this topic either.

Yes, he did finish his studies two years earlier, passing the third and the fourth years' exams when he was in his second. He wasn’t going to explain to her that he buried himself in books because he tried to busy himself so much that he wouldn’t even have time to think about anything else, and about the life he had left in Oslo in particular. He can go with the ''prodigy'', not a big deal. 

Ilsa was so obvious in her flirting that the only thing Isak was feeling towards her was sympathy. So much zeal, and all for nothing. He didn’t want to upset her, though, so he kept throwing glances at Adam and Leila, forgetting that they weren’t aware of his disinterest in girls. Nobody in Oslo was, actually, and that’s…wow. That’s why they just smiled encouragingly and wiggled their brows in sync. Which, by the way, reminded him of Even. He shook his head, tuning back into the conversation. 

''…So, I was in Trondheim last summer, pretty dull town, right, Isak?''

''I’ve never been there but my ex-boyfriend was from Trondheim, and he was pretty boring, so yeah, I guess,'' he shrugged, concentrating on his attempts to stop thinking about Even so hard, that he didn’t even notice what he was saying until it was already too late. 

It seems like Ilsa decided not to say whatever she had prepared to answer him with, and just sat there, looking so lost, that Isak really had to hold back his laughter because it would’ve been very mean. When he felt like he was going to explode, Ilsa looked at her phone and announced, already standing up, ''Oh, sorry, my boss is expecting me, how could have I forgotten that. Bye, guys.''

She almost ran out of the cafeteria, and the second she was out of sight, Isak heard Adam’s choked laugh which he tried to mask as a cough. Leila punched him in the shoulder but it made her boyfriend burst out laughing. Isak watched his colleagues in amusement; Leila was giggling, her cheeks slightly pink, and eyes on the cup of coffee in her hands, and Adam sitting back in his chair with his loud, barking laughter spreading all over the room. 

Isak put his head in his hands, ''Oh, my God.''

''That was iconic, man,'' added Adam somewhere between fits of laughter.  
''I didn’t want her to run away like that, though! I was caught up in my own thoughts, there was this guy I met and…nevermind. And I forgot I’m not out to anyone here, so I wasn’t really thinking about my answer, and -''

''Isak, chill,'' Leila interrupted him, looking up and smiling at him, ''It wasn’t your fault she assumed you were straight…or gay, after you mentioned that you had a boyfriend, for that matter. You may be pansexual or bisexual, for example.''

Isak was grateful for this little speech that made him feel a lot better not only about this particular situation but about himself too. So, it felt only right to let them know, ''I’m gay, though. Very gay.''

Adam and Leila gave him almost identical smiles, and Leila started telling him about an article she read in some science magazine when Adam suddenly exclaimed, ''Wait!''

Leila stopped mid-sentence, looking at her fiancee, who kissed her temple and apologized, and then turned to face Isak, ''What about that guy you met? You’ve been here for two weeks and managed to find a dick, already?''

''Adam, what the hell?'' Leila’s cheeks were bright red, and it was obvious that she thought Isak would be uncomfortable but, in fact, Isak didn’t mind. He nodded at her and winked, she smiled and blurted out, ''Okay, yes, tell us.''

Valtersen laughed at them, realizing that he had never felt so at ease talking about his sexuality like he was right now and right here. 

''So, I met that guy at a supermarket once and then at the Ikea, then we got high in McDonald’s and got kicked out. And I only now realized that I forgot to ask for his phone number, so, I guess, it’s been just a little adventure. He was very nice, though.''

He left Jonas out of the conversation just because he didn’t want to explain why he ran away and why he couldn’t contact him to find out Even’s number. He wasn’t willing to unlock his tragic backstory just yet. If Isak was a little less destructed, he would have noticed the look Adam and Leila shared, and how surprised both of them were. 

''That’s the most surreal first meeting I’ve ever heard,'' said Adam, and Isak chuckled. ''Do you know his name, at least?''

Isak nodded, ''It’s Even.''

Leila dropped her phone on the floor, laughing and joking about her clumsiness. Isak was suddenly reminded of the end of their lunch break by an alarm on his phone, and just like that, the conversation was forgotten. Or so he thought. 

***

It was Friday again, marking a week after his and Even’s shenanigans. Isak was going to go to Ikea because his neck was killing him, and he really did need furniture. He spilled water on the counter right when he was about to leave, and he didn’t want Leila and Adam to wait for him, so he promised to lock the laboratory himself. 

He heard people outside slam the doors and say goodbyes for the weekend but when he was done, the building was silent. Isak sighed, closing the door, and he was about to turn a key, when he heard shuffling behind him, followed by a voice, ''I don’t think you are supposed to go outside in a doctor’s gown that you wear in the laboratory.'' 

There was fear at first but it was replaced with surprise and excitement very fast. Isak turned around, meeting Even’s eyes immediately. He was even more handsome now, wearing a hoodie, and a jacket, and a beanie, looking all warm and cozy. 

''Seems not very sterile to me,'' he finished.

''I…what?'' Isak was ready to punch himself in the face. 

''The gown?'' Even raised his eyebrows. ''I think it’s better to leave it here, we have a lot of exploring to do.''

There was silence between them when Isak was staring at him, his mouth agape. It was two minutes later when everything finally dawned on him, and he hurriedly put off his gown, threw it on his table, and locked the door. 

Now they were standing in front of each other, taking in every small detail that could’ve changed during their week apart. 

''I thought we would never see each other again,'' Isak cringed at how desperate it came out but Even didn’t give him a chance to say anything else because he stepped closer.

''Did you think I would have let you go so easily?'' he said, looking Isak dead in the eyes. Isak wasn’t uncomfortable, quite the opposite, actually, but he couldn’t speak either. ''I put a GPS-tracker in your pocket.''

The younger boy looked at him like there was a second head growing out of his neck. Even continued, ''You were here yesterday. And the day before. And three days ago.''

Isak stared at him, still not knowing what to say. He wasn’t sure Even was joking until blue eyes finally showed some mischief. 

''You dick!'' he exclaimed, shoving Even. ''God, why do you have to be so extreme? I was ready to run!''

Even was laughing, his eyes sparkling and shining brightly, '' _The extreme always seems to make an impression._ ''

''Well, yeah, an impression of a creepy stalker, you would pull it off.''

Even’s smile widened, and Isak couldn’t help but smile back.

''No, seriously, how did you know I’ve been here all these days?''

''Isak, you work here. It’s a laboratory. And people in such places usually work on weekdays. It’s logic,'' Even deadpanned.

Isak wanted to facepalm so bad but there were still questions, whirling in his head. 

''How do you know I work here?'' and then there came one more realization. ''How do you know my name? I never got to introduce myself!''

Even smiled, ''I have my sources.''

''What’s that?''

''Does it matter? Do you not trust me?''

Isak didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, looking for answers in Even’s eyes. The other boy held the eye contact, and for a second Isak thought he saw Even’s eyes dart to his lips. But he had probably just imagined it. 

''For some reason, I do trust you.''

***

It was chilly outside, and the snow was starting to fall down, although it felt more like rain. It was slightly uncomfortable, and absolutely not the best weather for evening walks. Isak wasn’t complaining, though, and that was unusual for him. The streets weren’t very busy, mainly due to the weather, but all bars they passed seemed to be packed. 

Isak was talking about the research he was working on, and Even listened, and asked questions, and was just genuinely interested in all that bacterias and viruses. Their hands brushed lightly every time they had to pass someone on the street, and Isak didn’t want anything more right now than to grab Even’s hand and lace their fingers together.

''By the way, the building you work in, are there only bioscience laboratories?'' Even asked while they were crossing the street.

''Yeah, mostly. although, Ilsa works in the pharmaceutical laboratory,'' said Isak absentmindedly, hissing when he felt his shoes absorb the water from the puddle he didn’t notice. 

''Ilsa? Is her surname Lund?''

''Eh, no, it’s Hayes, I think…I can ask if you want - '' Isak was confused, not sure where Even’s question came from.

''No, Isak, it’s not important, don’t worry,'' Even laughed, nudging Isak’s shoulder with his own. ''So, that Ilsa. Someone special?''

''Well, if you can call special a girl who was flirting with me and who ran away the moment I mentioned my ex-boyfriend…'' Isak said hesitantly, afraid to see Even’s reaction to the confession. 

There was only a chuckle and not even a hint of disgust that Isak was expecting deep down. He felt his lips stretch into a smile that he couldn’t control and didn’t really want to. Around them there were cars honking, people talking, children jumping in the puddles with their mothers’ screams not to do that, shops with bright windows and bells on doors, cafes, bars, and restaurants with the music of different genres blasting inside. Everything was moving and making noise and just living. Isak felt his head spin from the sensation of sheer happiness to be a part of this whole chaos we call life. He felt like he could do anything and the sudden urge to prove it was there instantly. 

Even crouched down to pet a dog, right there, in the middle of a busy street, making it even more difficult fo other people to pass them, and when he stood up, straightened his jacket, Isak, not allowing himself to even hesitate, took his hand. It was a light touch for half a second, and then firm and confident all at once. Even smiled down at him, and adjusted their hands so that his big one was wrapping Isak’s slightly smaller one like a warm blanket. 

‘Surreal’ is the best word to describe what he feels when Even’s around, Isak decided. Not only because of the fact that he was holding his hand but also because they were out in the street, where anybody could see them, and they were in Oslo, the city in which Isak learned to hate his life and himself. And now it seemed like it was some other Isak, not him. He fucking loved this feeling. He put his other hand on their joined ones and brushed his chin on Even’s shoulder when they were going through the particularly crowded place. 

''Hey, wait a minute. How did you get in my laboratory? You have to have a pass to even enter the building,'' There were on a smaller street now, and it was finally possible to talk without having to scream.

''Let’s say, I’m charming,'' Isak couldn’t not agree but that wasn’t really an answer. He stared at Even still waiting for an answer, and Even knew that but didn’t say anything, just flashed him a smile, tugging Isak around the corner by the arm. 

They stopped, Isak leaning against the brick wall and realizing that his clothes were completely wet from the small rain/snow he managed to forget about. 

''I’m tired. Let’s stay here,'' Even said, leaning against the wall too, their shoulders brushing. 

''Without weed today?'' Isak asked the first thing that came to his mind, not wanting silence stretch between them. He knew it wouldn’t be uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to waste the opportunity to get to know Even better. 

''It’s bad for health.''

''Right. Are you a doctor or what?''

''Do I look like a guy with a university degree?'' Even asked, turning his head to look at Isak. 

''Firstly, no, you don’t. Secondly, what do you have against guys who have university degrees? I have it!'' Isak knew he was getting unreasonably defensive but he couldn’t help it. He just hoped it wouldn’t scare Even away. 

''You do?''

''Yes, of course, I work in the bioscience laboratory,'' he deadpanned. 

''Oh, right. You just look younger than someone who has a degree in science. You have to be, what, 24, at least?''

''I’m 22,'' Even looked so confused that Isak didn’t even wait for the question. ''Was way ahead of my class and skipped two years. Finished earlier.''

''The hell? I’m leaving,'' Even really did start to go away, and Isak was ready to never see him again because there had been people before whom this information had scared away. 

But Even turned around with a smile and stopped in front of Isak. They were so close that their height difference was noticeable. Isak gulped, ''What about you?''

Even took a little step closer, their knees already touching, ''No wunderkind past, no university degree, I’m 24 and I work as an assistant director at Storyline Studios.''

''Pretentious art guy, I see,'' Isak’s words came out more like a whisper because even was leaning in, and it was overwhelming, and he was just everywhere. 

His eyes were closed but he still felt bright lights of a car turning the corner of the street they were on. And that was right the second he felt his jeans getting considerably more wet, and not the way he would prefer. Puddles were not big enough to shower them fully but Even still got more water as he was standing near the road. It didn’t wipe a smile off his face though, and when he turned around and saw Isak’s disappointed expression, he just laughed, ''That’s what you get for being so mean.''

Isak punched him, and even though he knew the moment was lost, he couldn’t help but look forward to what fate has prepared for him and Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's me.  
> So, I had some issues with motivaton for writing because it feels like my grammar is not good enough, and it makes this work a bad one. I could really use some help. It would be nice if you could point out mistakes that I make, so I could look through the rules again. You can send it to my inbox on [ Tumblr ](http://jlrkhm.tumblr.com) anonymously if you want. Thanks in advance. 
> 
> But enough with the problems. What do you think about this chapter and this work in particular? Your opinion can help me to improve. And my [ Tumblr ](http://jlrkhm.tumblr.com) open for any kinds of conversations you want to have. except for offensive and problematic ones, though. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Julia


End file.
